User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Starting again Hi, I have been playing here some time ago with a nation called Baltic Union. I'm thinking in playing again FW if you are agree and I noticed that the territories I used are now being used by another nation so I have to think in another ones. It could be fine to develop my ancient idea of The Spanish Second Civil War and use one of the new nations but maybe they are better to play as "second" nations. I'm sorry... but I also want to play with a "power" :) Anyway, as this is FW maybe I could develop a story to become them, at least, regional powers. :) I´d like to use a "Greater Basque Country" (it wont be the nation name) taking parts of Spain and France and maybe with some colonies abroad that could be explained in terms of basque immigrants taking control of cities or regions located in "unstructurated" nations with the support of the metropolis or even third nations. Moreover, the possibility of playing with a great nation like France (which I think is available) is also very attractive. Other idea could be to make a little hole in USSR (if everybody is agree) and develop a new nation occupying the "real" region called http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northwestern_Federal_District What do (UP and the other players) recomend me? --BIPU 23:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Timemaster would ever allow it. But, you can always try! -Sunkist- 01:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Me too... it was only a mad idea!!!!! What about the other two??? --BIPU 01:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd say go with France! We've always needed a France. -Sunkist- 01:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) If you are agree with me rejoining, by the moment I prefer a "new" country more that a real one. I have been thinking in a good way to develop the Basque Country and I will start the Republic of Euskadi. However, I want to forget my idea of The Spanish Second Civil War and even delete the page if you are agree. I think that in order to make a strong nation, Euskadi should be formed at the end of the WWII. This way I could explain the development of the country, the extension taking parts of north Spain and southwest France and even the owning of some ancient french overseas territories. We should work together in setting the position that Euskadi took in the FW wars. This could explain even new overseas territories. What do you think??--BIPU 11:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Welcome back. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to consult you some things: * I dont know the mechanics of adding templates, could you (or anybody else) explain me how to do it? I want to add a wiki template called "Infobox legistature" * We have talked some days ago about "Saint Pierre and Mikelon" are Everetty territories. I have tried to give you some reasons (I did it in my talk page) becouse it would be better (specially for me..lol) to have St Pierre in Euskadi. There are a number of historican and cultural reasons, but the most important "in game" reason could be that St Pierre is not an Everett core territorie and I suppose it is not capital for you or your history to change this matter. Having a piece of another nation near another could enrich the game and the RP. Anyway... all I can do is beg for you to consider that!!!!! :) :) * I have read about the new points system to manage nations. With this system, Euskadi could be a 2 points nation so I still remain four points to spend. Is still allowed to reserve a nation for a while? I would like to make a reserve (I want a 3 point nation lol) but my idea is to give it only one day to develop the very very basics and then delay the development for two or three weeks in order to complete at least 60% of my planned Euskadi development. Thank you --BIPU 11:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and come up with your idea for your major nation. You can reserve the territory for a month. I also don't want to get rid of Saint Pierre & Miquelon. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I will do it tonight (here) but I still have some doubts about my major nation... Britain?? (It is open now I think), France?... Germany? I will think on it the next hours while watching football with my son!!! lol :And about St Pierre... think that you will allways have a "separatist" group asking for independence in the future :) :) :) Seriously... Is there any other small island to take in the North Atlantic?? --BIPU 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll just leave this here (go into edit mode or just click here). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much!!--BIPU 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll start with Deutsche Demokratische Republik (German Democratic Republic). At the moment I will develop only the basics to define the nation. I hope to advance in the development of Euskadi before I fully working on DDR. Anyway, I hope that within a month DDR will be fully operational and we will have a good RP. DDR is composed by East Germany + Schleswig-Holstein west state. Poland, Czech Republic and Slovakia are part of DDR too. DDR will have too african protectorates: (my idea is let them almost independent puppets but with military an economic presence) Togoland (Togo) and German East Africa. If nobody has problems with it I will start my new communist project. :) I take this opportunity to tell you that we have to rewrite the recent history of FW (specially WWIII) to conform to the new national reality in the game and specially in Europe, all the nations have to agree on the basis of the recent history and to set the way to further national developments. --BIPU 23:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind rewriting European History, as Skandinavia's history depends on small European factors. The nations composing Skandinavia before the Treaty of Stockholm did not join any of the European Communities, but instead sought to rely on each other after WWII. Sweden proposed the Treaty of Stockholm at the height of the Cold War, and it was ratified by all current parties completely in 1983. The European Communities have to exist to 1973, when Denmark choose to not join any of them, followed by all Nordic states who choose to rely on the Nordic Council instead. The rest is written, so you can expand on those principles. Synthic 00:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No, all history has to be rewritten. DDR implies normal Germany never existed, so, a lot of things will be different. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well... It is not totally true. "Normal" Germany exists as "Western Germany". Remember that I'm not using "all" Germany in my nation becouse I want a "Western German" to RP. I only take a "western" state (Schleswig-Holstein) becouse I need to reach the North Sea without bordering Jutland, which can be an "hostile" territory. Nevertheless, Western Germany still maintain a big potential and is called to be one of the leading nations of western Europe and the core (alongside with France) of the European Union. Think that the reunification was in 1990 and European Union had 30 years in that time. --BIPU 17:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Where art thou thy Prinsesse? Don't worry, she's been kidnapped by crazy Christian supremacist who are demanding that Skandinavia rid themselves of Islam. They only plan to ransom her for some B/S laws, and she is located in a warehouse in Miami. You can find her in a few days. Synthic 20:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) lol. I think after this, she'll be getting an EDS shot. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::BIG BROTHER! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol, real Christians don't do that, I'm 100% sure Jesus never said for those to kidnapp, but in Islam, I do believe if you don't convert at the hands of the sword, your head is off. Christian supremacists, can not use the words of Jesus Christ, which is the new convenat, and which IS the law, to do their evil deeds. But Islamist extremists can use Quran text to support they're claims, in every way. Look at England, all them inclave Islam Shria Law Courts in the Muslim populated districts, ISLAM IS NOT BECOMING MODERATE. NOT EVEN IN EUROPE. I support for the ethnical Scandinavians to retake they're cultural lands by stopping immigration, when did they ever colonize, destroy or pilliage other cultures in North or South America? Stop immigration into Europe. -Sunkist- 02:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Christian extremists can use their claims just as muslim extremists can. Ever heard of the middle ages and the catholic church persecuting homosexuals, jews, etc? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::They can use it, but they lose the right to be called Christians then. It's just as well you call a murderer who has been proven guilty an innocent bystander. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Timemaster: Yes, but this does not express the true belief of Jesus Christ, our lord and savior, he tought civility, love, and peace. NEVER will an orgnisation be truely perfect, nor a nation be. Christians who harass gays and lesbians, being hateful is a sin, calling them a fag, a queer, killing them or pushing them out of the circle is a sin. This man is not a Christian, nor does he understand his faith. ---Sunkist- 15:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ::: :) Anyway the problem is not inmigration yes or no; the problem is what kind of inmigration we want. During the first half of the twenty century, thousands of europeans went to the USA. They, have build up the nation with their work and what is more important, with their desire to become americans. All they wanted a better place for their children. :::Current inmigration arriving Europe, specially muslim one, es quite different. They dont want to build up Europe. They want to stay in Europe, to earn money and to come back home as soon as possible. That is the why the integration is almost impossible becouse they dont want to be Europeans and they build ghettoes in order to preserve all their manners and we allow them things that are not allowed to Europeans in order to appear as good guys. :::After the fall of The Wall, the leftish parties in Europe became orphans of references and they have made the arab cause their own cause. As you sure know, Europe is pro-palestine and quite anti-Israel.--BIPU 10:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeez everyone, I'm sorry that these people actually exist IRL in Norway. I'm also sorry that I AM a very liberal Muslim, and that my parents fled to Europe. Synthic 16:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You could just say a radical group kidnapped her in protest of Skandinavia's militaristic policies. HORTON11: • 16:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Militaristic policies"? Synthic 17:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well... Usually is good to read what we write becouse reading your wiki we can see that Skandinavia is a nation with a population of 20 millions with 750,000 active soldiers. With 3.5% of your population are active soldies and more than 5,000 planes!!!!!!!!I'm sorry but yes, it is a very militaristic nation.--BIPU 17:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gotta maintain the military autocracy. For the Konge! Synthic 17:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) lol --BIPU 17:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Is it better now? Synthic 19:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) If you want my oppinion.... Yes... now is better becouse it is more realistic. :) --BIPU 19:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think your opinion is the most realistic. So therefore I want it the most. LOL Synthic 19:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) DETAIL Are Spencer and Anne going to get married one day. Of course not soon after Anne is found, maybe like in 2013. But are they? Also, where did Spencer go? Synthic 22:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spencer and Anne getting married... sounds cool. 2013 is good. Also, Spencer is at Fort Kentucky AFB going through a crash course in pwning terrorists. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) FW 3.0 When are we starting Future World 3.0? What we are doing now is confusion; major RP scenarios while we are in a state of transition. We also need to decide on which history to dump and which to keep. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like to propose some things to start FW 3.0: *To open a period (one or two weeks) for all the current players to define the nations they want to rule in FW 3.0. After the close of this period, no new nation will be allowed for a while. *To give a new time period (another one or two weeks) to develop the basics of all participant nations. *To set a common timeline of events and agree the most important historic facts that occured in the world in the last years. (WWIII, powers, etc.) *To set these agreements as "CANON FW 3.0" in order that all new nations should write its history agreeing with them. *Once the precedent points are finished, starting to play and open FW to new nations. --BIPU 17:45, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I can agree to that. I especially like the timeline idea. We need to create a major events timeline where we can say which events we want to keep. I wanna keep the annexation of the USA and incorporation of Canada and Baja California, for example. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Could I talk to you on chat? -Sunkist- 00:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Please: List of Nations + Players I have seen editions of nations by players I supposed not to ruling them, so I´m afraid we need some place where to see who is in charge of every nation. I propose to add it in the "National info of Future World" page. --BIPU 08:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, uh, I've also lost track of who actually is part of Future World at this point. Zyn added another country... I think. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Please don't add New Austria to fw, it totally unrealistic (a $9 trillion GDP) and a population of 100 million. Anyways the article quality is consistent with that of $100. 22:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Australian-Everett Economic Ties Hello! I was hoping to establish some type of economic deal with Everett. We mostly shipping our iron ore, alumina, nickle, lead, to be made in Chinese and Japanese goods, but seeing the the Allied States and the Union of Everett are getting off with more maufacturing, and producing your own consumer/automobile/electronincal/ goods that Australia can be able to provide you with the minerals needed to support your growing economy. We're also home to a major amounts of rare earths, like that of Neodymium which is used to produce lazers! Pew pew! Hopefully we can strike a economic relationship, where here in Australia we can provide the materials, while the Union of Everett provides the innovation, and skills to make Australians happy with some new gagget. -Sunkist- 07:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good plan. Let the trade begin. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Future World 3.0 I intend to continue with Yarphei. I just happen to be very busy :) 23:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think its time to begin moving. We need to set an agenda and the new rules (if there will be new rules). Anyway we should know as soon as possible WHEN is FW 3.0 going to start. --BIPU 10:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Has everyone agreed on the rules we will be establishing? If so, add the rules to the Rules page and 3.0 will begin. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) You gotta review the rules I suggested first. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Everyone has made some proposals, what we have to do now is to discuss about which ones we add to the current rules. I proposse to put here all the proposed changes/rules and start the debate. Anyway and to avoid the process going to infinite we should put an end date for the dabate, a date for the election and a date to start FW. I propose to open a debate process until april 6, vote of the proposals on saturday 7, write the new rules on sunday 8 and starting FW 3.0 on monday 9. Do you agree?--BIPU 21:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd personally rather all the suggestions go on the Talk:Rules of Future World page, and UP just review them. I've noticed that debates here are just both parties repeating themselves. I am also fairly sure everyone has risen their concerns about controversial proposals, thus, the debate is done. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, and to help every player to put new ideas I think a time to new proposals should be opened. We have been waiting a long time so It should be no problem to wait one more week. ;)Patience... FW 3.0 is arriving!!!!!!!--BIPU 22:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I dont see your opinions!!! Please... it is necesary to set an agenda to the starting.--BIPU 21:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I personally thing the final touches will be going through the nations which are part of/want to be part of the new Future World. I see DK asked to stay, but I unfortunately cannot see any hope for his activity to heighten. We need to polish those details, then decide what history we want to scrap and what we want to move forward with. This means there may have to be a complete review of World War III (FW) and other major events. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Everett City map Did you make your maps by just editing a screencap of a map website? And if so, in what program? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Google Maps. Screen shot chunk by chunk of a zoom you prefer and fit them all together in a image editor of your choice (I use MS Paint.. inb4 over9000 hours in MS Paint). One you have your base land area, edit your roads and etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Amerinews What's the best news website to stay in tune with happenings in America? I like what you're doing with your Everetti events page and I also wanted to try it out, but I don't have the motivation to browse all my states' RL counterparts' news sites every day for the rest of my life. I currently read the Washington Post and New York Times, and Newsweek now and then, but I seldom read anything about AS states. What can you recommend? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) CNN United States Yahoo! United States Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) -------------------- Hey, have a look at BIPU's idea. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) i made a new map game, wanna join? Something Changed (Map Game) DeanSims 18:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Section Construction Is there a template for a section that needs to be finished at another time? I don't know how long it will take me to fully write my constitution. Synthic 21:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) type at the top of the page. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yarphei and Future World You probably notice I have attempted to fix up Yarphei since I kind of let it go these past few months. Since I will probably go inactive for a few months until school gets out for summer (school>Wikia), I hope these fix-ups will at least satisfy you until then. But I do plan to continue the project. Thanks! Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have created a Conworld Wiki in italian language. Can you insert my link in the list of conword wiki in homepage? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Vivaporius Hey, could I make mention of Kaitlyn Spencer in one of my articles? It's Maurice Williams if you want to check it out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) You can if you are making a country for Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I plan too. I was focusing on making it's leader first. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, when you speak of "war rights" in the FW rules, what does that mean? The ability to declare war or peace? Or just the inability to do anything regarding war? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Because I finally got my internet problems sorted out, I wish to answer for him. War rights, in the context of the Engagement Rules, is the ability to diplomatically control conflicts through OOC conferences and chat dialogues. If the nation Derpistan began killing off its population of white Europeans, the European Union or another white European nation has the right to attack Derpistan without the consent of the owner. The same goes if Derpistan uses a nuclear missile in a conflict with the United States of Herpaderp, the United States of Herpaderp has the right to invade Derpistan without the owners consent. Its like what the Allies did to Germany during the Holocaust, didn't really feel the right to follow the Geneva Conventions. Synthic 03:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Mandinka Hey, can I get your critque on Mandinka? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Critique in the sense of OOC on how well your writing and development has become? Or IC the Union of Everett's political views and stances on Mandinka? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Either would be nice. But IC would be preferred. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The Union of Everett maintains total embargo and sanctions against Mandinka. Its federal government officially stated heavy condemnation against the Mandinkan government and key federal officials have condemned Maurice himself. Spencer, known for her manners of speaking, has of course, called out Maurice as a terrorist, bigot, genocidal maniac, murderer and has compared him to other notorious world leaders such as Hitler and Stalin. Name-calling is also not out of the question. In support of the Arab community, Spencer and the Security Alliance has condemned the outlawing of Islam. The Federal State of Israel, has likewise condemned Mandinka and its leadership and also maintains strict sanctions and enforces an embargo through the Suez Canal in which Mandinkan vessels, civilian, commercial or military, are not authorized to pass through. 4chanistan hates Mandinka. Members of Anonymous around the world have made attempts to provide Mandinkans with routes of free access to the world wide web and frequently develops cyber technology hacks to allow citizens of censored internet services to access uncensored versions through downloadable patches and proxy services. This has generally been the method used in China and later Iran. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I'll implement it later on. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've noticed Everett's involvement in Uganda, and seeing as how Mandinka sees Africa as it's turf, could I have Mandinka involved in Operation: Child Shield as an opposer? They could be the guys providing the LRA with money, arms, equipment, and training, to prevent Everett from gaining ground in Africa. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) According to the rules, you may include forces into a region of war within blank territories to either aid or fight against whatever activity is ongoing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet Mass Would you like to attend a Mass? Its very similar to that of Christian service, you'd also agree almost with 100% politically with people that go to the churches. How about it? Spencer inbound! -Sunkist- 00:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "The current status of the Scarlet "Cult" is under review by the Union of Everett Department of State. Your access to tax-exempt status remains as pending until further review can be completed as a result of the Uluru incident. The Department of Defense currently maintains levels of interest in the meteorite itself, which is also deemed by the Department of the Paranormal as a potentially bio-hazardous extraterrestrial object. As a result, official relations with your organization is not approved. Please refer to the Department of the Paranormal for further information on your pending status of recognition by the Federal government. -Department of State representative for Presidential communications" Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Admin dude, are clones allowed? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I really dislike clones. The ASA has them, although despite my issues with Superwarmokey's cloning technology. I don't like how it is and I'm probably gonna have to talk to him more about the clone stuff. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC)